


Happy Endings

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post MSIV. Mulder gives a heavily pregnant and aching Scully a massage. Happy endings might ensue. Fluff and smut.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MonikaFileFan for helping beta and helping me with suggestions on writing better smut. I haven’t written much smut, but I am trying to get into it. :) I waited until after Spooky to edit and post this.

 

Days turned into weeks as weeks turned into months. The falling leaves and crisp autumn air marked the beginnings of fall.

Scully was having a difficult time getting around these days as her pregnancy came to a close. The baby was due next week on October 10th.

It was so close to his birthday if he could only be so lucky. This was the best gift Scully could have ever given him. Hell, it's probably the best birthday gift he'd ever gotten in his fifty-seven years.

Mulder was amazed at the impressive size of Scully's belly for her small frame. However, with that came its various undesirable side effects. She was in pain almost all the time. Her back ached horribly and her feet had swollen so much in recent months that she was forced to give up wearing heels. He hated seeing her in pain like this.

She tossed and turned as they watched an episode of the Outer Limits. Cradling her belly, she threw her head back and moaned in frustration.

Mulder shifted, turning towards her and settling his hands on the expansive curve of her belly. The impossible miracle thriving inside of her. Their little girl. His little Scully. It was surreal. They were going to have an infant in this house in a matter of weeks.

“Can't get comfortable?” Mulder prompted as he ran his hands under her shirt to feel the taut skin. His finger rubbed the tiny protruding belly button as Scully sighed.

“Everything hurts, Mulder.”

“I got a little something for that,” he offered.

“Oh, Mulder...” she grunted in annoyance. “I'm afraid that's why I'm in this predicament in the first place,” she said rolling her eyes as a smile tugged at her mouth.

“Not that...here,” he said, reaching for her hand as he stood from the couch. He walked towards his office as Scully watched in confusion. A moment later, he reappeared with a small tube in his hands.

She raised her eyebrows as he grinned back at her. “Massage oils with essential oils...not only to help relax your muscles but to invigorate the senses.”

Scully narrowed her eyes. “Does this massage involve a happy ending?”

“Maybe,” he teased.

As he crossed over to her, he reached for her hands and she allowed him to gently ease them both to the floor in front of the couch.

He opened his legs wide on the floor, motioning for her to sit in front of him. Once she was positioned with her back facing him, he helped her ease off her oversized shirt, revealing only her maternity bra.

Mulder moved to squirt a generous amount of the massage oil into his hand before he got to work kneading Scully's lower back, working the tight muscles and knots inch by inch with his thumbs.

Scully moaned, throwing herself back into him. “God Mulder, I know you give a great massage, but this is heaven. Where on Earth did you learn this?”

“YouTube. See? The internet can be good for you,” he said as he moved his hands around to the front of the girth of her abdomen.

Gently, he rubbed the lotion across the taut skin, taking extra care as he massaged the front of her belly, feeling the baby kicking in approval from within.

Scully took a deep breath, inhaling the lavender scent as Mulder worked out the knots and tension in her body. She felt herself beginning to relax back against him as he smoothed his hands over her belly, making their way upward, gasping as he slipped his hand into her bra, cupping her breast. Her hands gripped the outside of his thighs as she threw her head back.

Pulling her into his chest, he moved to nuzzle her neck from behind as his fingers teased her nipple. His breath against her skin sent a shiver up her spine as she felt a tingling sensation at her center. She could feel him hardening against her and placed her hands over his.

“Jesus Mulder,” she whispered as he removed his hand from her breast, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

“Better not get carried away just yet, I haven't finished the job.”

Next, he began to knead her shoulders before making his way to her neck. She sat in front of him, Indian style, bracing herself on her knees for support as his hands worked out the knots she didn't realize she had.

He only stopped momentarily to dab the oil onto her, causing an involuntary shiver. She felt him move lower towards the middle of her back and as he reached for the clasp of her bra, she moved to assist him with the endeavor.

Mulder watched as she slipped the bra off with ease, tossing it to the side. It was a good thing she was facing away from him or he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself.

He looked around at the open windows of the living room. It was times like this he felt fortunate to not have any neighbors around for miles.

Everything was silent aside from the birds chirping outside. Scully lulled her head back and forth as his fingers worked their way down her back and then towards the front, catching her once again in surprise as he cupped her breast. They were hard and full, carrying the nutrition their baby needed for survival. His baby. The thought once again stirred something primal inside of him.  

God, she was gorgeous carrying his child.

Scully placed her hands over his, as she pressed back into him, begging for him to go further. “Mmm, this is nice. It's got to be the best massage I've ever had,” she whispered huskily.

Keeping one hand on her left breast, Mulder moved his other hand slowly down her front, over the slope of her belly and into her yoga pants, the only thing that seemed to fit nowadays. Leggings and yoga pants.

His two fingers found her center and he slowly began teasing her folds before pumping into her.

“Fuck!” she gasped.

Her bottom rubbed against him, teasing him as he begged for release.

“Like that?”

“God yes. Mulder, I think we need to take this upstairs!”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

He stood up from behind her, in one swift motion and reached down to help her to her feet.

The sight of her breasts was becoming almost painful.

She smiled at the sight of the bulge in his jeans and pointed at the floor where he left the massage oil.

“Forgot something,” she teased.

“Oh, yeah. I'd better finish the job, huh?” Mulder looked down and bent to pick it up.

As he stood back up, Scully closed the space between them and pressed her hand against the front of his jeans, moving up and down before taking his hand.

“Jesus Scully, take it easy. I'm not going to last long at this rate.”

Taking her hand, they hurried up the stairs as much as humanly possible due to Scully's added girth. As headed down the hall towards the bedroom, they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another.

Once they were in the bedroom, Scully moved to pull up Mulder's shirt. Like her bra, it was lost of the wind as he threw it to the side of the room.

As he moved back towards the bed, Scully pressed herself into him as much as her pregnant belly would allow. Her nipples hardened against his chest as she moved to assist him with his jeans.

Reaching in and grabbing onto his length, she grinned. “We'd better take care of this, huh?”

Mulder moaned at her touch, unsure of how much more he could take.

Gently, she pushed him back onto the side of the bed, tugging his jeans and his briefs down before Mulder pushed them down to his ankles.

As Scully moved closer, he reached for the elastic waistband of Scully's pants.

“Hey Scully, forgot something,” he smirked, tugging them down along with her panties.

Once the restrictions were out of the way, she shifted to lay on her side as Mulder grabbed her heavy and hardened voluptuous breasts into his hands and stroked them gently with his thumb.

Once again they grew hard, puckering under his sensual touch, and he took one into his mouth, allowing his tongue to tease her nipple before he began to suck. She felt a sudden, yet familiar sensation of let-down as she felt a rush between her legs.

“God….Mulder...oh God!”

Mulder pulled back in surprise as he wiped his mouth.

Scully looked down at the colostrum that started leaking from her nipple. She gasped in slight embarrassment.

“Oh Fuck…”

Mulder moved closer and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear as he licked his lips, tasting the honeyed sustenance meant for his baby girl

“Sweet,” he remarked with a glint in his eye.

Scully recovered a moment later. “Leakage is common towards the end of pregnancy. The same oxytocin hormone I was telling you about is responsible for let-down of breast milk.”

“It's...different,” Mulder mused. “Definitely not bad.”

Before Scully could respond, he drew her nipple into his mouth and began to suck, tasting the rich nutrients that would soon feed their daughter.

Scully's eyes rolled back as she felt a tingling sensation at her center as his length pushed into her side.

“I need you inside me, NOW,” she gasped.

Mulder smiled and helped her shift so she was positioned on top of him. He helped ease her down on top of his hardened cock now that her gravity had shifted.

She started rocking back and forth, arms braced at his sides. The baby started kicking inside of her at the sudden jostling. She stopped only momentarily, to pull his hands onto her belly, feeling the movement coming from within.

He cupped her belly, relishing the life that grew inside. The life that was a result of the powerful bond they shared between them. He looked up at her and saw her smiling down at him. Her hair was disheveled and colostrum leaked from her breasts. Those breasts would soon suckle their newborn. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He moved his hands from her belly and to her sides as he thrust into her, throwing his head back along the mattress. She moved faster in rhythm and Mulder began to cry out in pleasure.

“I'm so close…”

They picked up the pace, her hips rolling along with his and suddenly, she felt Mulder stiffen, spilling inside of her as he came.

“Oh God, SCULLAAYYY!”

A moment later, Scully was right behind him as she felt her release. She took several breaths and Mulder reached up and pulled her towards him, kissing her with a fiery passion.

He slipped his tongue between her lips, feeling it dance with her own. Suddenly, he pulled back as they both took several gasping breaths.

Mulder shifted so he was entirely on the bed, pulling Scully with him. “God Scully, that was amazing.”

“I wish I felt as amazing as THAT did,” he sighed as he embraced her and pulled her close.

“Oh,” he said suddenly, sitting up on his elbow. “I should probably finish what I started huh?”

“Mmm, that would be nice. My feet are killing me.”

Mulder reached across her for the tube of oil they abandoned at the bed stand in the midst of their sexual appetites.

He situated himself at the foot of the bed and began to slowly massage the lotion onto her left foot. Scully couldn't help but laugh slightly, flexing her foot.

Poor Scully's normally too-small to reach the pedal feet were swollen due to water retention and the added weight she carried each day. Her face had filled out some and he had read that weight gain in the face during pregnancy would often indicate the baby was a girl.

He loved how pregnancy looked on her. During their separation, she had lost a considerable amount of weight and it had worried him, so it made him happy to see how healthy and vibrant she looked now.

Scully clasped the sheets, fighting her reflex as he moved to the next foot.

Mulder looked up at Scully in all her naked glory. It wouldn't be long before his refractory period was over.

“Oooh,” she moaned. “This might be better than sex.”

Mulder looked up from his handiwork as he worked the lotion between her toes. “Scully...you didn't,” he said, genuinely hurt.

“You know what I mean,” she smiled. “But seriously, when your feet are this swollen at nine months pregnant, a massage is like finding a restroom when you've got diarrhea.”

Mulder chuckled. “Nice allegory there.” He squirted more of the tube into his hands before he smoothed his hands up and down Scully's legs. She always did have the most exotic legs.

Scully watched as he scooted closer and examined his length as it hardened. His hands moving upwards little by little.

“Ready for round two?” He breathed.

Scully smiled seductively. “Well, aren't you presumptuous?”

Mulder silenced her by placing his lips on hers and bringing her face closer to his in the process. He was careful to support his weight on either side of her so he wouldn't put any weight on her abdomen.

Scully responded by kissing him back with a fervor. She pulled back for but a moment, and told him, “my raging pregnancy hormones thank you, Mulder.”

“Happy to oblige,” he said as he pulled her with him further down the bed until her legs hovered off of the side.

“But you're sure this will be okay?”

“Yes, Mulder, as long as we're not wild and rough.”

She watched as became harder for her. He took a moment to stroke himself before he moved forward. He slipped a finger inside her folds, making her gasp in delight. She was wet for him already.

“Jesus, Scully,” he growled.

“Thank these pregnancy hormones,” she grinned. “Now get inside of me,” she ordered.

Mulder gently spread her legs apart and slipped between them, pulling her closer. Bracing his hands once again on either side of her, he moved forward and slipped into her warm folds. He started at a pace, making sure he wasn't doing anything that would hurt them.

She clasped his hands as he slowly started to pick up the pace. He looked into her eyes as he thrust harder. Her breasts and belly lobbed back and forth with the motion as he pumped in and out of her.

The rocking motion seemed to placate the baby as Scully felt the sudden stillness from within.

“Is it okay?” Mulder asked, noticing her shift in expression.

“Shut up and fuck me, Mulder.”

He was happy to oblige as he picked up the pace. He continued to watch as she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, grasping the bedspread between her fingers.

She was close and so was he.

“Jesus Christ, Scully!”

With a few final thrusts, he felt her come around him as he once again spilled his seed inside of her. The room seemed to spin as he sank forward to kiss her.

She looked back at him, wrapping her legs around him. She was euphoric.

As he slipped out of her, he moved forward and placed his hands on her abdomen, in sudden awe of the miracle they had created by this simple act.

“How is our little pumpkin?”

“Exactly that. A pumpkin that’s pressed against my bladder. Now help me up,”  she groaned as she started to sit up.

Mulder moved into a standing position beside the bed and gently helped her into an upright position. Things had changed a lot since that night on the docks. She had moved back in and they both had been actively working on their communication skills and accepting help from one another when needed. They were a team and this was what they needed to do to make it work.

Scully used the restroom before padding back to bed to find Mulder underneath the covers. Mulder turned towards her as she slipped in next to him. Pulling her closer, they spooned together under the covers.

“God Mulder,” she let out a breath. “That was amazing. As much as I will miss the connection I have with her, she needs an eviction notice,” she smiled.

Mulder chuckled. “Would you say that was a happy ending?”

Scully smiled as she looked into his eyes. “Yes, in more ways than one.”


End file.
